


First you Separate Two Eggheads

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Brothers, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerr Avon, Socially inapt technical genius. Rodney McKay, Socially inapt technical genius.</p><p>See the resemblance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First you Separate Two Eggheads

**Author's Note:**

> If I was writing this now, definitely Tony Stark would be in this story.
> 
> I have a 'type', yes.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Unauthorized gate activation!" 

"Close the iris!" Sheppard snapped, while running towards the gate, Rodney a step behind.

"It won't close!"

A single figure stepped through the gate, dressed in leather, but leather not like any Pegasus natives they'd met so far. Pegasans didn't generally go for shiny black leather with studs. The man was apparently unarmed but carrying a large blinking object.

"Don't move!" Sheppard barked as numerous marines held their guns pointed at him. "Put the bomb down!"

The man froze in place. "Meredith, I don't think much of your friend's logic. Which is it?"

Sheppard's eyes didn't shift. "McKay, you know this man."

"No, I don't..." Rodney began, only to interrupt himself when the man showed his teeth in a sudden crooked grin. "Caroline?" Rodney asked, looking startled.

"It's Kerr now, Mer. Most people call me Avon. And Orac's a computer, not a bomb."

"Your hair went dark, Kerr."

"And your eyes went light, Meredith."

"It's Rodney now." Rodney turned to Sheppard, still looking wide-eyed and startled. "This is my brother. Fraternal twin, actually."

"Rodney," Sheppard said, "Jeannie never mentioned him." His gun didn't waver.

"That's because he disappeared during our 6th grade science fair when she was still small. He built a time machine." Rodney frowned a little. "They awarded him the top prize in absentia, and I got interrogated by the CIA for my atom bomb."

"I told you it wouldn't win without fissionables. A working model gets more points." Avon still hadn't moved. 

"So, did you go to the past or the future?" Rodney said, nudging his way past Sheppard, oblivious to the guns. 

"The future. It's overrated. The food is terrible, and the coffee's worse."

Rodney shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, but what about evil, life-sucking aliens? The Wraith and the Ori and the Goa'uld?"

"Who? Oh...they're all gone by the time I arrived, but humanity still managed to make themselves miserable without alien help. There was one alien invasion from Andromeda, but we never found out what they were called before we wiped them out."

"Rodney," Sheppard said.

"Oh, oh, right. Look Kerr, you have to put down the computer and not make any sudden moves because I'd hate to have you get all shot up before I can show you Atlantis. It's great! We've got..." Rodney paused when Sheppard slanted him a look. "Well, we DO, only we can't power everything because we need more Zed PMs."

"Ah." Avon leaned down slowly, depositing Orac on the floor. "Zero Point Modules? Orac has schematics. They're a bit crude, but fairly simple to manufacture and recharge."

Elizabeth looked down from the control room. "Colonel Sheppard, I'd like to meet our guest."

Avon looked up and smiled at her. Rodney rolled his eyes. "So, you still like commanding brunettes?"

Avon grinned back at him and walked up the steps, Rodney at his side, hands waving as he explained just how great Elizabeth was, for a brunette. Sheppard followed, eyes going from Avon's slighter, shorter figure to Rodney and back again. As they went higher his gaze dipped to their backsides. "All right, now I see the resemblance," he said to himself.


End file.
